There have been numerous prior attempts to make combination wood and metal window frame assemblies for purposes of both thermal insulation as well as to enhance the interior aesthetics of a metal window frame.
In one such attempt an essentially all wood window frame has a thin metal veneer or cladding applied to it. In another version, an otherwise all metal window frame has thin wood cladding applied to the visible interior surfaces of the window frame to enhance the overall appearance of the metal window. Typically, such wood and metal frame members are joined by adhesives or by a minimal mechanical connection, such as a slight kerf by which a thin metal cladding is snap-fitted to a wooden window frame rail or stile. Adhesives are disadvantageous in that they can eventually dry out and allow parts to fall apart, while minimal snap-fitting can also permit parts to become separated.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a so-called high performance commercial grade window able to resist heavy positive and negative wind pressure by providing a combination wood and metal window frame assembly. The primary structural frame of the present window frame assembly is made of metal and has on its interior surface relatively thick wood frame members which are mechanically interconnected thereto. Because the substantial wood frame members are mechanically deep-keyed to the metal frame, the wood frame members cannot be readily disjoined from the metal window frame components. Further, wood glazing strips deep-keyed over an aluminum frame extension act as rigid glass stops against wind pressure. That is, the wood glazing members directly hold the glass pane assembly against the metal frame and operate to resist heavy wind pressure on the glass pane assembly.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a rigid combination metal and wood window frame assembly in which relatively thick wood members are deeply and tightly keyed, i.e., rigidly mechanically interconnected, to the interior surface of the primary metal window frame.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination metal and wood window frame assembly in which the wood glazing members, due to their tight-keyed connection to the primary metal window frame, can act as a rigid glass stop by bearing directly against the glass pane assembly.
It is yet a further object to provide a combination metal and wood window frame assembly in which the wood frame members are substantially thick so as to reduce both sound and thermal transmission and to substantially improve the rigidity of the overall window.
It is a still further object to provide a specially-configured continuous retainer member means, surround member means, and panning member means to help affix and position the present improved combination metal and wood window frame assembly during its installation in an existing window opening.